


A boy needs his father

by wickedwiccan



Category: None - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Comfort, Divorce, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwiccan/pseuds/wickedwiccan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Divorce...it's bound to happen. With a flaky father and a love struck mother chasing him down all the time, Little Thomas is usually left behind. But he's not alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A boy needs his father

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a prompt I got from a website. This is just a random free write I did a while back and decided to post. Sorry It's not fanfiction /^.^"\

Mother was angry. Father was gone. She was yelling at the top of her lungs at him over the phone. I could hear him. My mother kept him on speaker so the object connecting them would not break in her grasp.   
The walls of our house were thin...  
“A boy needs his father!”  
“Father?! I never had one!”  
“Yeah? And look where it's gotten you!”  
“Oh, like you're one to talk. I never signed up for this!”  
“Sign-? Excuse me, you ‘signed up for this’ when you decided to stick it in me nine and a half years ago.”  
“Okaaaay.”  
That last one was my Nana rushing me out of the house. She hurried along grabbing my big blue coat along with me. The winter mornings here in Odsgrove were never kind.  
“Why don't we go get some ice cream. What do you say, Thomas?”  
“Ice cream? The parlor is all the way across town...it's that bad, huh?”  
The withered old girl frowned, “I'm afraid so.”  
“Is it a divorce this time?”  
“...” she hesitated. “I'm afraid so.”  
We were silent for a bit. I could tell Nana was worried about me, so I brushed it off the best I could and asked, “Then can I get extra cookie dough this time?”  
She chuckled at that, “Of course, love. Of course.”  
\---  
Ice cream in the winter. I know, it's uncanny, but ice cream had always been my favorite. Nana learned quickly that it was the key bargaining chip as well as comfort food for me. Cookie dough was always my favorite with birthday cake coming in at a close second.  
“You know, you two are probably the only customers i have during the winter season.”  
“How do you keep it open all year then?” I asked receiving a chocolate dipped cone with two scoops of my favorite on top.  
“The summer prophet is enough to get me through this time of year. Plus, my bar does extremely well.”  
“Well enough to support two business half the year? Not likely. He just opens up this place once in awhile for you, kid.”   
This was the ice cream mans wife, Lala. She was a beautiful, chocolate lady. Her eyes like almonds, and her skin as smooth as cream. This was very different from Rey’s peachy tone. He was tall and lean, and somehow, he always smelled like strawberries.  
“La, he's not supposed to know!”  
“Eh,” she shrugged, “he's old enough now. It just shows how much of a softy you are to him. Nothing bad, right kid?”  
I actually wasn't too surprised. It made sense, and Rey always did seem a bit kinder to me than his normal businessman look with other customers. He was more genuine with me, I felt.  
“No it isn’t. Thank you very much.”  
They all smiled at me, tender and pity. It was slightly sad, but I always got those looks. From everyone actually. Sometimes I felt I was the only one in town with issues like I had just because that's how everyone treated me. Always with care trying not to smother me but also still a bit doating.   
I found my favorite booth: two from the door and one from the wall. I sat with my back to the door and gazed out the window as I devoured my ice cold treat. Nana then joined me with a small paper bowl of her own strawberry dessert.  
“Would you like to talk about anything?” She asked hesitantly as I finished my first scoop.  
“...No.” I pretended to ponder it, but really, there wasn't really anything to talk about.   
It was the same old same old. We seem like a stable family then my father gets overwhelmed by the responsibility. He’ll leave for days on end to get some time off. He’ll then claim to never come back after a day or two. Mom will go chasing after him leaving me with Nana. No word from either of them for a long while. Then they come back happy saying they just needed a little vacation. Mom will say that dad cheated or took my college money or tried to skip states but then would say that they worked through it and I don't have to worry. Then they weaved in some life lesson about how nobody’s perfect and that relationship are made through sacrifice and overcoming strife together.   
This time though, I knew my dad wasn't coming back.  
“Do…” I finally broke the silence and my train of thought. Nana perked up immediately knowing that, for once, I was going to show some concern or emotion. “Do you think they'll try joint custody? Or will dad just be gone for good? I mean, with the way he acts, we’re fine for a little while, It's the long term commitment that drives him away. A week on and off shouldn't be too bad. Then again, we'd be alone…”  
“Oh, dear…” Nana didn't seem to know how to respond. She knew it was all true, but for me to just out and say it like that. “I'm not sure what they will do. But you do know, I am always here for you. Don't you Thomas?”  
“And us too.” Rey was at the counter wiping it down. Lala sat on it nodding.  
That made my lips turn up ever so slightly, “Yeah, thanks, I know you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions or comments, that's what the box below is for! Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
